oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Deadman Changes: Autumn Finals and Winter Season
The Deadman Autumn Finals begins on Saturday 8th September and concludes on Saturday 15th September. The Winter Season begins on Saturday 15th September as the Autumn Finals end. In this newspost we'll detail what changes to expect for both the Autumn Finals and the Winter Season. This newspost is an updated version of the previously posted Deadman Autumn Finals and Winter Season blog. This new newspost will be used for any further changes to the Autumn Finals and Winter Season, should they be deemed necessary. Changelog 22/08/18 - Added further detail to clarify all Ancient Warriors equipment are tradeable and do not degrade. 22/08/18 - Added level requirements to all Ancient Warriors equipment. This section of the newspost will detail some of the exciting changes that we'll be making for the upcoming Autumn Finals, where the top players from the Autumn Season are invited to compete for their chance of obtaining a share of the $32,000 prize pool on offer. For a full comprehensive overview of the Finals please visit the dedicated Finals page. Autumn Finals Key Information *The Autumn Finals begin at 3pm on Saturday 8th September and will conclude with the Permadeath stage which begins at 8pm on Saturday 15th September. *Attend the Permadeath stage of the Autumn Finals in person on Saturday 15th September live at ESL Studio in Leicester. Buy tickets now! NPCs killed in the Wilderness have a chance to roll on a new global Wilderness loot table. The chance is relative to the combat level of the NPC, meaning the higher the combat level the greater the chance of hitting the global Wilderness loot table. If you're fortunate enough to hit this loot table you'll be rewarded with some of the most powerful weapons to be found in-game, known as the Ancient Warriors equipment. The Ancient Warriors equipment are tradeable and do not degrade. The following items will be included for the entire Autumn Finals: Vesta's longsword requires 78 Attack to equip and is one-handed. Vesta's spear requires 78 Attack to equip and is two-handed. '' Statius's warhammer requires 78 Attack to equip and is one-handed.'' Morrigan's throwing axes require 78 Ranged to equip and are one-handed. The amunition saving effect of Ava's devices do not work with the axes. Morrigan's javelins require 78 Ranged to equip and are one-handed. The amunition saving effect of Ava's devices do not work with the javelins. Zureil's staff requires 78 Magic to equip and is one-handed. Verac's flail is no longer a possible reward from the Barrows chest. The size of the Quarter Final and Semi Final arenas used in the 1v1 stage of the Permadeath stage has been increased to match that of the Final arena. The requirement for completion of Hand in the Sand to access The Magic Guild Store has been removed. Starter kits will now be cleaned up (alongside other food items) when in the 1v1 stage of the Permadeath stage. The requirement for having started Dragon Slayer to equip or use anything-Antifire has been removed. We've made the following drops four times more common: Abyssal whip, Leaf-bladed battleaxe, Dragon plateskirt, Dragon platelegs, Draconic visage, Skeletal visage, Wyvern visage, Imbued heart, all Malediction shards, all Odium shards, all Godsword blades, all unique Godsword hilts, Zamorak spear, Staff of the dead, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl crossbow, Saradomin sword, Saradomin light, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, and Bandos boots. We've also improved the droprate of all defenders. The drop rate of each defender, including the Dragon defender, is now 1 in 25. The Dorgeshuun crossbow and Bone bolts will be added to the Varrock Archery Store, Catherby Fletching Store and the Ranging guild’s bow and arrow store. The following quests will be automatically completed: Animal Magnetism, Death Plateau, Dragon Slayer, Heroes' Quest, The Lost Tribe, Monkey Madness, and the first stage of Recipe for Disaster. The following quests which are a requirement for these quests will also be completed: Cook's Assistant, Priest in Peril, Ernest the Chicken, Restless Ghost, Animal Magnetism, The Grand Tree, Tree Gnome Village, Monkey Madness, Dragon Slayer, Goblin Diplomacy, Rune Mysteries, Lost Tribe, Death Plateau, Shield of Arrav, Lost City, Merlin's Crystal, Druidic Ritual (and level 3 herblore), Heroes' Quest, Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook's Quest (Part 1 which unlocks the chest). It will not be possible to gain the XP you would normally receive for completing these quests. The global loot table, which yields: food, runes, potions, and herblore supplies, has been rebalanced. There will now be a higher chance of receiving food, meaning that there'll be a lower chance of receiving other supplies. Teleblock will now last for 150 seconds, or for 75 seconds whilst Protect from Magic is active. This section of the newspost will detail some of the exciting changes that we'll be making for the upcoming Winter Season, which kicks off as soon as the Autumn Finals ends! For a full comprehensive overview of the Finals please visit the dedicated Season page. Winter Season Key Information *The Winter Season begins at approximately 10pm on Saturday 15th September and will end on Thursday 11th October. NPCs killed in the Wilderness have a chance to roll on a new global Wilderness loot table. The chance is relative to the combat level of the NPC, meaning the higher the combat level the greater the chance of hitting the global Wilderness loot table. If you're fortunate enough to hit this loot table you'll be rewarded with some of the most powerful weapons to be found in-game, known as the Ancient Warriors equipment. The Ancient Warriors equipment are tradeable and do not degrade. The following items will be included for the entire Autumn Finals: Vesta's chainbody and plateskirt require 78 Defence to equip. Statius's full helm, platebody and platelegs require 78 Defence to equip. Morrigan's coif, leather body and leather chaps require 78 Defence to equip. Zuriel's hood, robe bottom and robe top require 78 Defence to equip. Vesta's longsword requires 78 Attack to equip and is one-handed. Vesta's spear requires 78 Attack to equip and is two-handed. Statius's warhammer requires 78 Attack to equip and is one-handed. Morrigan's throwing axes require 78 Ranged to equip and are one-handed. The amunition saving effect of Ava's devices do not work with the axes. Morrigan's javelins require 78 Ranged to equip and are one-handed. The amunition saving effect of Ava's devices do not work with the javelins. Zureil's staff requires 78 Magic to equip and is one-handed. We've made the following drops four times more common: Abyssal whip, Leaf-bladed battleaxe, Dragon plateskirt, Dragon platelegs, Draconic visage, Skeletal visage, Wyvern visage, Imbued heart, all Malediction shards, all Odium shards, all Godsword blades, all unique Godsword hilts, Zamorak spear, Staff of the dead, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl crossbow, Saradomin sword, Saradomin light, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, and Bandos boots. We've also improved the droprate of all defenders. The drop rate of each defender, including the Dragon defender, is now 1 in 25. The global loot table, which yields: food, runes, potions, and herblore supplies, has been rebalanced. There will now be a higher chance of receiving food. This does mean that there'll be a slightly lower chance of receiving other supplies. The following quests will be automatically completed: Animal Magnetism, Death Plateau, Dragon Slayer, Heroes' Quest, The Lost Tribe, Monkey Madness, and the first stage of Recipe for Disaster. The following quests which are a requirement for these quests will also be completed: Cook's Assistant, Priest in Peril, Ernest the Chicken, Restless Ghost, Animal Magnetism, The Grand Tree, Tree Gnome Village, Monkey Madness, Dragon Slayer, Goblin Diplomacy, Rune Mysteries, Lost Tribe, Death Plateau, Shield of Arrav, Lost City, Merlin's Crystal, Druidic Ritual (and level 3 herblore), Heroes' Quest, Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook's Quest (Part 1 which unlocks the chest). It will not be possible to gain the XP you would normally receive for completing these quests. The global loot table, which yields: food, runes, potions, and herblore supplies, has been rebalanced. There will now be a higher chance of receiving food, meaning that there'll be a lower chance of receiving other supplies. Teleblock will now last for 150 seconds, or for 75 seconds whilst Protect from Magic is active. The Deadman Autumn Finals and the Deadman Winter Season brings with it hours of content to watch and enjoy. Get to the Twitch directory and you'll find lots of dedicated Old School streamers broadcasting the slaughter of their enemies. Watch the action of the Autumn Finals Permadeath stage from the official OldSchoolRS Twitch channel with a reminder of the Twitch event. Watch Old School streamers on the Old School RuneScape Twitch directory. The best way to play the Deadman Winter Season is with Twitch Prime! With Twitch Prime you'll be able to get one free month of membership! This is only available until Wednesday 19th September. Getting the membership and playing the Deadman Winter Season can be done in just four easy steps: *'Step 1: Claim the Twitch Prime Umbral Pack' *'Step 2: Link your Twitch and RuneScape accounts' *'Step 3:' Well, you now have the free month of membership! *'Step 4:' Log in to a Deadman Seasonal world (active from Saturday 15th September onwards) If you're still wondering what Deadman is and you want to get involved, Torvesta has created a guide to get you started this Season! Watch it below. '' Subscribe to us on YouTube! '' Good luck to all of you in your quest for Deadman domination! Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team